Bring me your love
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus goes on a mission and is in danger...who will help Based on a song Dandelion-Ivan Torrent ( I don't own any characters)


**Optimus went on a mission and is in terrible danger...who will save him? **

**based on a song Dandelion-Ivan Torrent **

* * *

**_Optimus Prime P.O.V_**

I walked around the place. I stared at the ocean. I have a mission to complete but something is holding me back. This mission is dangerous. I didn't let anyone follow. I hope they didn't, I have destroy Unicron…no matter what.

I kept on walking and there he is. I stared up at the big rocks. I could see his face on the rock.

"Prime!" he yelled

I clenched my fist ready to fight. I may not be as big as that rock but I got no choice. I gasped as I saw his hand coming down and slap me back towards the mountain wall.

I landed hard and saw a dandelion. I stared at it. I closed my eyes and Arcee was smiling in my mind. I opened them and stared up.

I need her. I want her with me; but I can't risk her life. I was picked up and slammed down. Unicron was a giant rock person. He used his fist and started pounding me. He kept on going as I kept on getting hit on my chest.

I groaned and felt hurt; my body loosing energy fast. He grabbed me and fisted around me. I groaned; my body feeling like its crushing to pieces.

I felt my optics fading. I can't feel a thing.

"You will die PRIME!" yelled Unicron.

"Arcee…" I whispered

Cruising miles offshore

The life seems breakable

"Cause I'm a fragile soul"

A dandelion

To keep me safe

I need you by my side

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Arcee

I barely opened my eyes and see Arcee running towards me.

"Back off…you puny robot!" yelled Unicron

"Optimus…please!" yelled Arcee

I groaned and yelled out as I tried to stretch his fingers. He groans as I spread them too far. He lets go and I fell down; landing hard on the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" she yelled. She ran towards me and kneels next to me. I couldn't move. My energon fading, my whole system fading away. My spark is fading slowly.

"Optimus…" she cried out. She kissed me and hugged me. I looked up at her. I reached for her cheeks. I then see Bulkhead and Bee keeping Unicron busy.

I looked back at Arcee.

Bring me all you love!

'Cause you can save my world…

Your light is what it feeds the Sun,

And warms the dawn…

You're always on my mind

"You're always on my mind" I whispered

She smiles and cries out. "In mine too"

I heard Bulkhead yell as he was thrown back by a backhand slap. I have to help Bee and Bulkhead. Arcee kissed me softly.

I got up but groaned. Arcee placed me down.

"Please don't go" she whispered "Let's head back to base"

"No…we…we have…to stop him" I panted.

"No…" she cries as she stroked my cheek. I felt drop coming down to my face. Arcee looked up along with me and sees the thunderstorm heading down. It started raining.

I closed my eyes. I can see Arcee laughing…jumping…hugging me…kissing her…

"I love you" she said "I don't want you to go out there"

I blinked a few times. That's it…I have to fight…for love.

I feel the rain on me

The whispers on the wind

I only need to think that I'm your kind.

I gotta break the wall,

To reach the skies above,

And fall into your arms to live and die…

I got up and ran after Unicron. He laughs and tries to stomp on me. I dodged each foot of his.

"You will die Prime…you should have stay down" he said

I shoot at him…jumping around trying to hit every part of him. I didn't stop at all. I climbed up his foot and went to his head.

"Prime…" he said with anger. I then stabbed his eye. "AAAAHHHH"

Unicron falls down and breaks into little pieces. I groaned and fell to my knees. Unicron laughed and pieces started to get together. Now he is the size of Megatron.

"It's not over Prime" He yelled.

He raised his sword. I then raised my two swords. He came slowly running to me. I gasped and swing at him but he didn't get a scratch. He laughs and swings at me…tearing part of my side.

I yelped and went down on one knee. I felt it…energon was flowing like a river. I yelped as I tried to get up.

I was shot down on the chest. I yelled out and flew back. Arcee ran to me…kneeled…hugged me. "Please…stop…" she whispered

Unicron runs towards me and lifts his sword. I pushed Arcee out of the way and I stopped it right before it hit me.

Unicron then punched the lower part of the stomach. I gasped…and my whole breath went out. I then punched it again. I was then punched on the face. I fall back…I can't move at all.

"NO!" yelled Arcee. She ran towards Unicron and kicks him on the back. Arcee started shooting him.

"You little…why are you saving him?" asked Unicron "You will die if you don't retreat.

"I love him…" said Arcee "I will fight for him"

Bring me all your love!

'Cause you can save my world

Your light is what it feeds the Sun,

And warms the dawn…

You're always on my mind

It was raining hard; but not in my mind. Arcee fighting for me…showing me her love. She will do anything for me…I will die for her.

In my mind I see her lighting my darkness. Arcee sun can bring the sun out when she smiles. She is my light. She saved my world from collapsing.

Arcee yelped as she was struck by his fist. She tumbles and lays there. She got up slowly and stood in a fighting position.

I have to get up and save her. Her love makes me stronger. I love her…I have to fight her now. She always saves my world; and I love her for that.

"Arcee…!" I yelled. She looks back and run towards me. "Stay back"

"No…" she whispered

I went back to fighting Unicron. This time I gave him some blows. I hit him…one after one. I'm doing this for Arcee.

My love for her…I will fight till the end of day. She saved me…now I have to save this world. I got my sword and broke his arm out. Unicron yelps and moved back. The rocks were crumbled down in pieces.

"Unicron…BE GONE!" I yelled. I used all my energy to stop him. He couldn't fight back. I kept on hitting him. He yelps and stumbles back with every punch or kick I give him.

Unicron used his last breath to stab me through my chest. I yelled out and my eyes went wide. I then stabbed his spark and twisted the sword.

He yelled and falls back hurting. He then disappears into thin air.

"AHHHH!" I yelled at the sky. I then fell to the side. I took off the sword and groaned in pain. My spark is damaged.

"No…No…NO!" yelled Arcee as she ran to me. She held my head to her chest and rocked me. I tried to stay online but my spark is hurting so much.

"Arcee…" I whispered faintly.

"You'll be okay" she nodded. I kept staring at her with wide eyes. She sees my eyes fading. She shakes her head "Stay with me"

"I….I…" I tried saying.

"I love you" she cried as she hugged me. She kissed me passionately.

"Bring me your love…you save my world everyday…You're always on my mind" I said. My optics was fading. My world then went dark.

"NO!" yelled Arcee. "Please wake up…I need you…I will give you my love…I will give you my love!" Arcee started rocking him back and forth.

She cries out; her eyes flowing with the tears. Her spark then started glowing. A wave of blue line went through my chest. I arched my head and felt something shocking.

Arcee gasped and closed her eyes. I then felt my body getting charged…getting its energy back. I gasped and my optics was wide open. I felt my spark cured.

Arcee yelped in happiness and hugged me. I hugged her tight. I kissed her.

The sun came out and it was bright and beautiful.

"You have me you love" I whispered to her. She laughs a little and shook her head.

"I will give you anything" Arcee said and kissed me.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said as she kissed me. Arcee is my world, my love, my light.

I kept on hugging her and looked towards the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. I smiled as I kissed her again.

* * *

**hope you enjoy **


End file.
